I Know
by Green Cheeto
Summary: There are some things that you just know about. This is one of those things.


**The title of this story is called I Know and there is no real summary for it.**

**The story was written for Star War/Devil May Cry fans but Adventure Jones wanted to make it a Gravitation fic. So...with my help and some editing we changed it to fit Gravitation.**

**Please give credit to where its due. PM Adventure Jones for her thoughts. BTW: She wanted me to post this. I didn't want to but she made me.**

**-tears-**

**We both hope you enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_The princess and pirate's lips were locked in a quick but passionate kiss, their hands held together at their sides as they desperately tried to make the moment last for a life time…no matter how short it would be. The princess watched helplessly the pirate she grew to love was pulled away from her roughly and set for his punishment. She couldn't let him go on with the punishment he didn't deserve without letting him know that her feelings of bitterness toward him, had taken an unexpected turn, one she hadn't seen. It had finally whacked her in the head and she had to let him know. She suddenly cried out:_

"_Han! I love you…"_

_The pirate looked to her and softly replied only two words, _

"_I know."_

Shuichi sighed and cuddled more into his pillow on his half of the couch, closing his eyes. He didn't bother to stifle a yawn, as he laid sideways on the couch in the dark living room watching _The Empire Strikes Back_. Besides the sound of Chewbacca crying out over the lost of his friend, Shuichi heard someone snoring lightly; he reopened his purple eyes to glance over at the sleeping form of his evil lover, Yuki Eiri. Shuichi sat up letting the blanket that stretched to cover both him and Yuki slip off his shoulder, as he reached out to tap his arm.

"Hey wake up." He whispered. Yuki didn't move an inch. He still rested his head in his right hand, leaning off to the side. Shuichi frowned slightly and shook him. He still didn't wake from his sleep but it was getting close to his favorite part of the movie. "Jerk." He grumbled, slumping back to his side of the couch crossing his arms, pouting slightly. Shuichi turned his attention back to the movie, his eyes wondering back to the sleeping beauty's face every now and then, a smile tugging at his lips. It was times like these that his tormented novelist would look so peaceful, yet still fierce.

"I think its funny that a jerk like you can look so angelic asleep." Shuichi said to him. He lightly tapped his side with his Kumagoro socked foot. "Hey, aren't you gonna bop me upside the head? Cuss me out? Kick me out of the apartment? I called you a mean name." He laughed as a snore broke through the silence. Yuki was still oblivious to the world.

"Well," Shuichi began again. "As long as I have some of your attention." He paused for a moment, biting his lower lip. "…I hate being scared and when I'm with you that's all I feel…but I just can't say it with the right meaning while you're awake making my life a living hell while at the same time heaven…Yuki, I-"

"_Luke, it's a trap!"_

"Shut up, Leia!" Shuichi snapped at the movie. How dare it interrupt the most important moment of his and Yuki's life! He should snap the DVD in half for what it did.

"I'll just say it, even after all the crap we've been through over all the years. You drove me crazy for half my life and you make me fall in love with you over and over again each and every day." Shuichi leaned in close to Yuki, making sure that his body did not touch the novelist. He placed his mouth right next to Yuki's ear and gently breathed, "Yuki…I love you just like the sun loves the moon."

Shuichi took a deep breath and then placed his lips against Yuki's smooth cheek. "I love you. Never leave me." He sighed and pulled away from him, smiling sadly at his angelic face.

His could feel his eyes becoming heavier with each passing second, and finally he let himself fall into sleep, a perfect world embracing him.

Minutes later, Yuki's eyes opened, and he let out a tired yawn stretching lazily. The movie was at the point were Luke was battling Vader.

"Hey, baka, why didn't you wake me, it's my favorite…" he looked to Shuichi, who was asleep on his side on the couch. Yuki sighed shaking his head. He stood and paused the movie and then turned off the TV. He would continue the movie later. Yuki began to head towards the back door to leave, when he glanced back to Shuichi; he turned back and came to his side. This was the one time he could watch Shuichi without the worries of being caught off guard or to feel like he didn't deserve such attention. Leaving the poor singer out on the leather couch wouldn't be fair and since said singer was asleep he didn't see the harm in bringing him to the bedroom.

He watched him sleep for a few more minutes before bending to lift Shuichi into his arms. He maneuvered his way through the dark room and hallway to their bedroom, holding onto the sleeping pink haired emotional singer. Yuki softly kicked the door opened and went in laying her down before pulling the satin sheets over Shuichi. He glanced around and saw all his stuffed plushies, lying in their designated area in the corner. Yuki scratched the back of his head before pulling out a Kumagoro doll and tucked it in Shuichi's arms. Hopefully Shuichi was not truly awake and would never know about this side of him.

"Night baka, I'll see you in the morning." He said as he turned on Shuichi's Bad Luck nightlight, which Shuichi had insisted on having on every night. He halted in the doorway. "And oh yeah, by the way." He turned and looked over his shoulder, Shuichi's nightlight casting a yellowish glow across the bed and onto Shuichi's face. Shuichi was his savior…in a very twisted and weird way.

"I know."


End file.
